Bittersweet Memories
by ASP-The Anonymous
Summary: This is a series of letters from Albus Severus Potter, to all our favourite characters! Most of them are probably relating to his childhood and his life! Hope you like it!
1. The Very Beginning

**This is a series of letters from Albus Severus Potter, me pen name in other words, to all our favourite characters! Most of them are probably relating to his childhood and his life! Hope you like it! **

**Yours and Yours only **

**~ASP~**

_**Rest In Peace James and Lily Potter. You were brave, kind and loving. One of the best there ever was. You stood up for what you loved. **_

Dear James/Grandpa,

You are a loving father, and a great, trusting friend. You son looks just like you. He misses you and we do too. You might have made mistakes in your past but the good you did finally overweighed them. You tried stopping Voldemort and probably would've but what must happen will happen. Hope you like heaven now that you have Moony and Padfoot too with you... You will stay with me too, wont you? Stay with me, Until the end...

Love, me

PS Dont be too hard on Snape :P Did you know dad named me after him? :P

PPS Peter changed in the end. Maybe he didnt show as much bravery as you three did, but somewhere deep inside, he had a tiny drop of bravery in him. And thats what caused his death. But just tell him, I am glad he changed, even though it wasnt for long.

Dear Lily/ Grandma,

I dont know how to start but I am sure I was go on writing pages if I go into detail. But let me tell this in a nutshell. Everyone says Dad got your eyes. And they say I did too. You were a kind soul. Sometimes, when I look at Dad, I feel as though I am looking at you rather than Grandpa. It quite nice sometimes. Grandad reminds me too much of James :P And let me tell you, he's DEFINITELy the absolute spit of grandad in the pranking business! i would have loved to meet you and granddad too. I thank you for everything you did, because without you, I wouldnt even be here. You didnt deserve to die, but you sacrificed your life for your son. Some day, I hope I can do something atleast relatively close to someone. I hope everyone up there is talking good about me :P

And protect Snape, my namesake, from granddad like you always did, because I am pretty sure he is close to strangling his soul right now! I love you and miss you grandma, always...

Love, me

_**This is letter of Albus Severus Potter, aka me, to James and Lily Potter on this day they breathed their last, years ago. You will never be forgotten James and Lily... Rest in Peace...**_

_**And Sir Nicholas, happy haunting! :P**_

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

**Written: 31****st**** October, 2012. **

**Finished: 6 am GMT**


	2. Innocent Questions

**This is a series of letters from Albus Severus Potter, my pen name in other words, to all our favourite characters! Most of them are probably relating to his childhood and his life! Hope you like it! **

**Yours and Yours only **

**~ASP~**

Dear Dad,

I just wrote to granddad and grandma. And I am glad I did. I am waiting for their reply though. I see Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly. I can only imagine how happy it would be to have them here too. Its Halloween and Lily's gone trick-or-treating with James. There is something I want to tell you dad. I saw you leave this morning dad, so I couldn't help but feel curious. I know I know, kids aren't supposed to go wandering alone, let alone eavesdrop on people. I am sorry.

I saw you entering the place near the old church. The whole place was cold. But you kept walking, deeper and deeper inside. I tried keeping pace with you but my little feet couldn't do it. There were stones all around. Why would people keep so many stones lying around like that? Wouldn't someone get hurt? I almost did when I stumbled across one. Mum had taught me the alphabets just a few days ago so I tried reading the name. It was something, Ignot…. I forgot the rest. Although I bruised my hand horribly in the fall.

And then I saw you standing in front of two stones yourself. Or rather they were the same but too long unlike the others so it looked like two stones to me. You were there, and then I saw something. You were crying dad. I was worried you were sick. You were standing in front of the stones and crying. Never before have I seen you sad, let alone cry. Are you alright dad? I wanted to come over. Then a small song came from the church. It was a sad song, really sad…

I saw you keep something in front of the stones. But it was hidden from me. And then you walked away.

I came near the stones to see a small lily. There was a paper attached to it and it said, "Love Harry". And then I tried to read the names. Though I am sure one was Lily. And the other, I am not sure, but its James isn't it? I was guessing that it was Grandma and grandpa's names. Why are their names there on that stone daddy? I didn't know but it must have been important to you. So I just copied you and traced, "Love Al" on the stone.

Mum's calling me! Looks like Rose is here and is waiting for me to come for trick-or-treating too. I found what happened odd, that's why I wrote this. You are not angry on me, are you? I hope you are not. You will tell me all about again wont you?

Love, Me

**I always thought Albus would be a lot closer to his dad on a deeper level. It did seem like that though. Well there goes my second letter. Poor Harry, it isn't easy to answer small children's questions, is it? If you have any requests for characters to whom you think Albus should write a letter, then leave a review or PM me :) Thanks for all the support! **

**Always yours **

**~ASP~**

**Written: 31****st**** October 2012**

**By: Albus Severus Potter, age 6**

**Finished: 7 am GMT **


End file.
